


Can You See My Heart? Or Should You Change Your Contacts?

by rosemary_09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But like only a little bit, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tsukki is whipped, Yamaguchi is so pure hnggg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: Yamaguchi looked like he was about to have a breakdown right then and there.  "Oh my God, please, Tsukki, just relax and stop blinking!""If I had known contacts were going to be this bad I would've never let you talk me into getting them." He said, annoyed.Yamaguchi had mentioned that volleyball would be easier if he "Ditched the clunky glasses". Curious, but also offended, Tsukki had gotten some prescription contacts. They had been easy enough to put in, but now, after over ten minutes of trying and failing to get them out, he was starting to regret it.





	Can You See My Heart? Or Should You Change Your Contacts?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at like one in the morning and just knew I was gonna have to write it. Originally, this was just going to be a one-shot, but I decided to plan for some more chapters.

"Tsukki, hold still!" Yamaguchi cried, throwing his arms down in exasperation.

"I _can't_, your goddamn fingers are in my _eyes."_

"Just, _stop blinking_!"

Practice had ended nearly fifteen minutes ago, but Yamaguchi and Tsukki were still in the clubroom, even after everyone else had left. They were on the floor, Yamaguchi sitting on top of Tsukishima's thighs, which, in any other situation, would be devastatingly awkward, but the pair were too focused on the task at hand to care. 

"Okay, just relax and keep your eyes open." Yamaguchi said, sighed, and leaned in close and pried Tsukishima's eye open with his left hand. 

Tsukishima flinched as his fingers tried to touch the surface of his eye. It felt weird, okay? Who could blame him?

  
Yamaguchi looked like he was about to have a breakdown right then and there. "Oh my_ God_, please, Tsukki, just relax and stop blinking!"

"If I had known contacts were going to be this bad I would've never let you talk me into getting them." He said, annoyed. 

Yamaguchi had mentioned that volleyball would be easier if he "Ditched the clunky glasses". Curious, but also offended, Tsukki had gotten some prescription contacts. They had been easy enough to put in, but now, after over ten minutes of trying and failing to get them out, he was starting to regret it.

"They aren't that hard to get out, I don't know why you're being so difficult." Yamaguchi whined. 

"I'm not being difficu-" He started to argue, but he flinched again as the other tried to open his eye again. 

"Okay," The other started, taking a deep breath. "It'll be really quick, i'm gonna have to put some pressure on your eye to actually get a hold of the contact, but then it'll be over, okay?" 

"Fine." He sighed loudly, genuinely trying to keep his eye wide open this time. He just wanted to get this over with.

Yamaguchi leaned in closer this time, so close their foreheads were almost touching. Tsukishima felt like he was looking straight into his soul with the way he was staring intently at his eye, trying to locate the contact floating around in his eye.He was just focused on trying not to blush, really. His crush on his best friend really wasn't helping in this situation. He registered Yamaguchi's fingers hovering over his eye, before he felt a slight pinch, and a happy noise sounded from above him. 

"Is it out?" He asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, but we still have the left eye." He somehow sounded both relieved and dreadful. Maybe it would be easier the second time? He hoped so. 

"Okay, just keep your eye open, this'll be over in a minute..." Yamaguchi mumbled.

The door to the clubroom swung open suddenly. 

"Hey you guys, it's getting late, you need to get out of h-" Said Tanaka, before he looked up. "Oh my God- I'm so sorry, I didn't know you guys were-"

"Wait, can you help us with something," Yamaguchi said, not realizing that the position they were in looked incredibly suggestfull. 

Tanaka looked equal parts confused and disturbed. "Uhm..." 

"This isn't what it looks like, and that's not what he meant." Tsukishima said quickly, before any more confusion ensued. "I can't get my contacts out, so he's trying to get them out." He gestured towards Yamaguchi, who seemed to have realized the situation, and was flushed with embarrassment all the way down to his neck.

"Oh. Okay. My bad." Tanaka said awkwardly, stepping inside the clubroom. An uncomfortable silence blanketed the room. Yamaguchi cleared his throat.

"He won't stop blinking," He explained, still flushed. Tanaka nodded.

"My sister uses contacts but other than that I know, like, nothing about them." He said, crouching next to Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi opened Tsukki's eye again, earning a horrified look from Tanaka. "Oh my God, you're about to put your finger on his eye aren't you?" He said. "That's gross." 

"Then leave." Said a heavily annoyed Tsukishima from the floor. This whole situation was starting to get on his nerves. Although he knew Yamaguchi would get off of him if he asked, he felt immensely embarrassed being caught with his best friend straddling his waist in an empty clubroom, even if it was only because it was the easiest way to get his conatcts out. Well, he wasn't entirely opposed to Yamaguchi sitting on him-just, with someone else in the room, he felt incredibly awkward. Anyways. Those Goddamn contacts. His own fingers were too big to easily get them out, so he had asked for help from Yamaguchi, because his were smaller. But it was hard not to flinch every time he felt his finger on his eye. Like Tanaka said, it was gross. 

"Okay, i'm gonna take it out real quick on three." Yamaguchi said, determined. 

"One..Two!" Instead of taking it out on three, he quickly pinched his eye on two, which, although Tsukishima thought it was a clever idea, was pissed that he had lied.

"Yes!" Yamaguchi cried happily, holding up the extracted contact lense. 

"Ow." He grimaced at the feeling of his suddenly dry eye. 

"Sorry, Tsukki." He apologized, standing up from his position on his waist. But he didn't sound very sorry. More happy, from having finally gotten the stupid lenses out.

"Okay, we should probably go home now, I still have to lock up." Tanaka said, standing up as well. "I can't believe you guys were in here for like, twenty minutes, just trying to get those out." 

Tsukki glared at him as he grabbed his glasses from his bag and put them on. Tanaka ignored it and kept talking as they walked out the door.

"You know, I'm glad you guys weren't actually-well, you know- in the clubroom, otherwise I would've been obligated to give you a safe sex talk or something." He locked the door behind him. "I mean, I trust I don't have to do that anyways...right?"

"What?" Yamaguchi asked, genuinely confused. He stopped walking. "Why would you?" 

"I mean, you're dating, right?" Tanaka asked, equally confused. 

"No?" Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said, at the same time. They looked at each other, than at Tanaka, who looked mortified. 

"Wait, so like, you're not dating? Oh _shit_\- I totally thought you were, I mean the _whole team _thinks you are, holy shit I-" He babbled. 

"The team... thinks we're dating." Tsukishima finally said, abruptly stopping Tanaka's mumbled apologies. A blush had crept up on his face. His crush on Yamaguchi had been going strong for a while now, and he tried his best not to make it obvious. But this whole situation was making everything worse. In a way, he felt as though he had been found out. But if the team thought he liked Yamaguchi, that would mean it looked like he liked Tsukishima as well...

"Yes. Uhm, I need to head this way actually, so..." Tanaka laughed awkwardly, then turned around quickly and down the street. Tsukishima knew he was lying- that was a dead end, after all. He wondered if Tanaka knew that. Probably not. But right now, there was a bigger problem at hand. He turned to Yamaguchi, who broke the silence first. 

"I can stop talking to you, and stuff, when we're around them...You know, so they don't think we're dating. That probably makes you uncomfortable, i'm sorry..." He trailed off, looking crushed. He was staring down at his feet, as if he had done something wrong. Which he hadn't, Tsukishima thought. 

"No, don't. I'll just tell them we're not, alright?" He said, praying his friend wouldn't start crying. His poor heart could never take it when he cried.

"Okay." Yamaguchi replied softly.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst hnggg I hate to make them suffer, but don't worry! They'll be happy soon enough. Thank you for reading this chapter, there will be more to come soon! [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/yakukun3)


End file.
